classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Subete wa Ai kara
Subete wa Ai kara ~Brandenburg Kyousoukyoku yori~ (すべては愛から ～ブランデンブルク協奏曲より～lit. All come from Love ~from Brandenburg Concerto~) is the sixth track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 3 and the first of the three Musik featured in An Encore from Space. It was also used as an ending theme for The Octave's World, Part 2. The song is based on the first movement of Johann Sebastian Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No. 2. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= すべては愛から すべては救われ すべては守られ すべての誰もが 愛に包まれる 流れ過ぎるこの世は 音に連れ 音は民に 連れられて 時には心焦がす 誰しも 平和を 願えど ジェラシー抱く |-| Romaji= Subete wa ai kara Subete wa sukuware Subete wa mamorare Subete no daremo ga ai ni tsutsumareru Nagare sugiru kono yo wa Oto ni tsure oto wa tami ni Tsurerarete toki ni wa kokoro kogasu Dareshi mo heiwa wo Negaedo jerashii daku Full Japanese= すべては愛から すべては救われ すべては守られ すべては許され そこから始まる すべての誰もが 愛に包まれる すべての誰もが 愛に包まれる 流れ過ぎるこの世は 音に連れ 音は民に 連れられて 時には心焦がす 誰しも 平和を 願えど ジェラシー抱く すべては同じく すべては酷しく すべてが尊く すべてが儚い そこでも悩める すべての誰もが 愛に包まれる 流れ過ぎるこの世は 音に連れ 音は民に 連れられて 時には笑顔となる 誰しも 平和を 願えど 愛に溺れる |-| Romaji= Subete wa ai kara Subete wa sukuware Subete wa mamorare Subete wa yurusare soko kara hajimaru Subete no daremo ga ai ni tsutsumareru Subete no daremo ga ai ni tsutsumareru Nagare sugiru kono yo wa Oto ni tsure oto wa tami ni Tsurerarete toki ni wa kokoro kogasu Dareshi mo heiwa wo Negaedo jerashii daku Subete wa onajiku Subete ni kibishiku Subete ga tattoku Subete ga hakanai soko demo nayameru Subete no daremo ga ai ni tsutsumareru Nagare sugiru kono yo wa Oto ni tsure oto wa tami ni Tsurerarete toki ni wa egao tonaru Dareshi mo heiwa wo Negaedo ai ni oboreru Story In An Encore from Space, aliens came to Earth, demanding for a musical performance. Bach called the Octave to do a Musik performance through the temporarily-repaired Octovas. The device was revealed to be created because he had a premonition that the aliens would eventually arrive to listen to their music. Everyone was reluctant at first, but Kanae Otowa requested all of them to go with his plan because the aliens have been destroying the surroundings, including the mansion. Upon Kanae's request, all of the Octave ClassicaLoids, led by Bach, performed the Brandenburg Concerto Musik. The aliens loved it, and started demanding for an encore. Unfortunately, the Octovas did not hold for long and broke down shortly after the end of their performance. Trivia * Two of the three Musik featured in An Encore from Space is based on classical music pieces included in the real-life Voyager Golden Record, which was created with the hopes of it reaching to alien life. The first movement of Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 is the first music track in the record. * The vocals are based on the tutti/ripieno parts. The choir sings parts of the main violin, oboe, and recorder. The female vocals is based on the clarino or the unvalved trumpet. * The beginning quality of the song is a reference to the Voyage Golden Record. * The theme of the musik revolves around peace, reminiscent of a gospel song. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Bach Musik